


Helen

by Morgan_Dhu



Series: Poetry [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Dhu/pseuds/Morgan_Dhu





	Helen

Helen 

Primeval forests, wrapped in stillness,   
Slumbering beneath a northern sky.   
Windchild by that rippled lake at moonrise,   
Laughter rivaling the chiming stars.   
The silvered beaches lose their footprints   
To the tides; the windchild stumbles   
And slowly learns to rise. 

My thanks, sunmaiden   
May the joy of heaven's laughter   
Be never stolen by life's sadness from your eyes. 

1971


End file.
